Hetalia Kiss it all better
by PendulumnDuelistYuyaSakaki
Summary: Kiku Honda aka Japan gets shot and Alfred F. Jones aka America sees it and seeks revenge against the man who shoots him. He goes insane without his delicate flower. America sits in the cell and thinks of the memories he had with Japan, the memory of when his life had changed, when he lost his mind. . .taken with the man he had loved and lived for. {Warning character death}


~Hetalia~

Summary: Kiku Honda aka Japan gets shot and Alfred F. Jones aka America sees it and seeks revenge against the man who shoots him. He goes insane without his delicate flower. America sits in the cell and thinks of the memories he had with Japan, the memory of when his life had changed, when he lost his mind. . .taken with the man he had loved and lived for.

based on song: Kiss It All Better by He is We

He sits in his cell

and he lays on his bed.

Covers his head

and covers his eyes.

He sees a smoking gun. . .

and the coward he ran.

And in his arms is the bleeding. . .

love of his life.

He had just left the hotel he was staying in Japan to head to Kiku's place. He had roses in one hand and chocolates in thje other. Of course it was Valentine's Day. He had spent the whole day learning how to say it in Japanese for his Japanese boyfriend. . .Yukai Barentain Dei. He felt proud learning that. He smiled and headed off to his boyfriend's place. Japan had gotten the call that America was on his way, apparently it was a special occasion. . .hmmm what was it. Oh well he had figured he will figure it our when he had gotten there. He had heard a knock on the door and walked to the door and opened it to someone he didn't know. He stood at the man who held a gun in his hand. Japan saw it and wanted to run into the house and reach his katana but it was currently getting sharpened so he closed the door and ran for his cell, which was sitting on the counter. He ran to it but he then felt a sharp pain in his chest, he had looken down and realized he was bleeding really bad, he fell to the floor and tried everything he could to help himself, Poochi his dog had bitten the man in the leg only to be shot and murdered right next to him. The white furball that was his dog laid next to him dead. He felt his head spin from the blood loss, a crimson pool dyed the floor underneathe him, growing bigger and bigger more and more. He screamed of the pain, only wishing for his Hero to appear before he died. America watched the scene in front of him, the chocolates and flowers in his arms fell to the ground, as he clutched his fists.

And she cries,

Kiss It All Better,

I'm not ready to go. . .

America ran to Japan as the man with the gun ran off. Japan had tears fall down his face as America felt them creep at his eyes. He held his lover tightly in his arms, feeling the warm blood cover his shirt. Japan's eyes moved down to the flowers and chocolates on the floor and realized it was Valentine's Day. " Yukai Barentain. . .Dei Alfred-san. . .-cough- G-gomensai that I didn't realize. . .until now. . ." He had coughed up blood and America held him dearly, tears falling down. " Your fine babe. . .just please don't leave me. . .not yet I-I need you in my life!" America sobbed , Japan placed his hand on America'a cheek. " Aishiteru Alfred-san. . . I-I'm not ready to go. . .I wanna be with you more. . .I. . ." Japan said and coughed up more blood.

It's not your fault Love,

You didn't know,

you didn't know. . .

Her hands are so cold,

and he kisses her face.

And says,

" Everything will be alright."

He noticed the gun,

and his rage grew inside.

America noticed Japan's hands were getting colder and colder. . .and his face was getting paler than it normally was. He saw Pochi on the ground, dead. " You did everything you could to protect Kiku. . .thanks buddy, you were a good dog." America said, and pet the motionless dog. America noticed something gleam in the corner of his eye. It was the gun. . .he picked it up and looked back at Japan. " Kiku please do not die. . .I'll be back babe ok. . .I'll go kill him, I'll get revenge on him for you ok." America said and kisses his cheek. Japan smiled slowly, then America ran off. He found the man who had attacked his man, he rose the gun to the man. " I'll avenge my lover tonight!" He had fired, the man falling to the ground. America smirked as he saw the man cough up blood.

He said,

" I'll avenge my lover tonight!"

The man breathed his last breath, as he closed his eyes. America threw the gun at him and ran back to Japan. When he came back Japan was barely breathing, eyes half closed. England, who had seen America kill someone was watching the scene, he had tears in his eyes, but he was there for one thing. . .to arrest America for Murder. America stroked Japan's cheek, as he felt Japan not being able to stay alive anymore. Japan started to cry and America kissed the tears away. " Shh. . .its ok babe, I know you have to go. . .I'll never forget you, I love you and only you. . ." America cried again into Japan's bloody Kimono. Japan smiled, " A-Aishiteru Alfred-san. . .I don't want to. . .but. . .-" Japan said then head fell back, eyes empty. America hugged Japan, and Japan hugged back then fell limp. America closed Japan's eyes. " I know. . .I'm under arrest. . .I have the right to remain silent, for anything I say or do will be used against me. . ." America started but then stopped, eyes cold and tears fallin'. England placed the handcuffs around America's wrist and took him away. Farther and farther away from Kiku.

Now he sits behind prison bars,

25 to life and shes not in his arms.

He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,

of the back of the man who tore his world apart.

He sat in his cell, laying on his bed. He had been looking at the ceiling, since he had gotten there. Had not eaten a thing at all, he also had gotten skinner and skinner everyday. Dying inside everyday not having him around was the hardest day. Especially the day of his death came. It hurt more and more, and he couldn't stop thinking about that moment when his life changed. England had visited and got him to eat again. He only ate sometimes when England stayed and made sure he ate. He remembered all the times he and Kiku had, the good memories, then best ones he would never forget but sadly that was all it was "A memory". America never had cried until he thought of it, England had heard him and stayed with him and hugged him when he cried in his arms. He had hated to see his little brother cry and hated the man who made this happen. Hated having Kiku; his good friend die right in front of him.

He was only a memory,

all it is, is a memory.

Hey, Hey.

He cried,

stay with me, until I fall asleep,

stay with me.

Stay with me, until I fall asleep,

stay with me.

Stay with me, until I fall asleep,

stay with meee!

That night, after being in that prison, for three years, he fell asleep to the memory of his beloved flower Kiku. He smiled in his sleep as he met Kiku. Kiku smiled and held out his hand, and Alfred had grabbed it. The next morning Alfred didn't wake up. . .he left and joined Kiku in Heaven where they would always be together. . .Together Forever.


End file.
